Sesshoumaru's Cure
by Roses of Chaos
Summary: Kagome's life is turning upside down, and only one person can save her, even though they may not know it yet.
1. Prologue

**Greeting:** Hello everyone, It's me, Sad Girl. How is everyone doing? Good I hope. Well, I think I promised a fast entry after the ending of _Don't Let Go_... So ... how is same day delivery? Don't you think everything should be delivered that fast! Like those nifty Inuyasha shirt's that I have on order at Hot Topic... They just can't get here fast enough! In any case, welcome to the start of my newest story, Sesshoumaru's Cure.

**WARNING:** Now, before we continue, there are a few things that I want out in the open. This story has some lemon in it, violence, attempted... ATTEMPTED sexual mishandling. This story is not some gritty hard core lemon stuff... but it does have stuff, that would probably be better for mature audiences. If you don't understand this warning, then you are too young to read this story. Not trying to sound mean or anything, but I really cannot stress how important it is for me to have everyone realize, I don't want a younger audience that might be offended by this to read this! I have tried and tried to get a clear answer on content like this in stories, but I got no response at all, and I read lemons on here all the time... Wait... that didnt come out right... It's not like i go out Looking for them... they just ... uhh... appear? Yeah... appear on my screen... that's it! So... now you have been warned... On with the story.

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Inuyasha, or anyone that appears in Inuyasha

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's Cure**

**By: Roses of Chaos**

**Prologue**

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome cried, tears falling freely down her face. She stared at the half demon before her, his head held low. "I cannot have any kind of relationship with you while I still have feelings for Kikyo." Inuyasha explained apologetically.

Kagome's hands clinched together tightly. "So you would toss away your feelings for me and ignore my feelings for you!" she yelled.

Inuyasha stood silent for a moment. He looked up at the girl before him, the girl who's heart he had just ripped from her chest. He knew he had feelings for Kagome, but after seeing Kikyo brought back, he had to know if he was still in love with her or not.

"It wouldn't be fair to you if I didn't know where my true feelings lie." he replied. "I didn't mean to hurt you Kagome."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms around her. "Well it's a little late for that, isn't it." she cried.

Inuyasha walked towards her and tried to wrap his arms around her to calm her down. "Kagome try to understand." Kagome slapped his hands away. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" she shouted angrily.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She had never slapped him before. But then again, how could he blame her. He still count not help but get agitated at her behavior however.

"Don't you think this is hard on me too Kagome!" he hollered. Kagome's head snapped up and she glared at Inuyasha.

"Hard for you!" she screamed. "Well if it's sooo hard for you, let me simplify things!"

"What are you talking abo…" Inuyasha began before that one dangerous word rang in his ears.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha crashed face first into the hard ground.

Kagome turned around rapidly and ran off into the deep forest.

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" she yelled as she disappeared behind a tree, vanishing from his sight.

Inuyasha laid there, still bound to the ground by Kagome's spell. 'Oh Kagome. Am I doing the right thing?' he thought to himself, his heart hurting as badly as his battered body.

The ember pair of eyes narrowed. They watched as Inuyasha finally stood to his feet slowly, rubbing his bruised face. They watched as the half demon started after the girl, then suddenly stop.

"I think I'll let her be for a while, until she can calm down." Inuyasha spoke to himself, turning around towards the village.

The eyes watched as Inuyasha disappeared beyond a hill, then turned their sights on their new target, sunlight dancing on their surface.

* * *

So... that was short wasn't it? It's not really a chapter, I don't guess... more like... an introduction. Kagome's life is turning upside down. How dare that Inuyasha... if he was gonna leave Kagome, why didn't he give me a call! Pouts oh well... gotta get rid of that darn Kikyo.

I really want to know what you think about this first installment. Please give me a review, good , bad, it doesnt matter. You can submit your review here, or email it to me... just view my profile for the addy. You could snail mail it to me... but do you think i want all of you to know where i live! Muahahahaha... no -- Only if you live in Japan ! I want a japanese pen pal :( I want to learn Japanese! I want to go to Japan! OMGOSH im obsessed arent i... and babbling! Welp... lemme put all this energy to the next chapter... Chapter 1! or 2 if you count this as 1... stop confusing me... On with the writing!

_Sad Girl / Roses of Chaos_


	2. Kagome's Savior

Hello everyone, it's me! I'm back with another chapter for Sesshoumaru's Cure. I wrote it, and ripped it up, then rewrote it, then wrote over it in red, then typed it, then printed it, then rewrote in purple... and here it is. Sigh I just don't know. I tried to make it a long chapter... but for me... this is a long chapter... \ I'll try harder next time, I promise. On a side note... HAVE YOU SEEN THE SPECS FOR THE XBOX 360 AND THE PS3? I'm drooling. Of course, I am a ps fan so... that's my next system. \ Sorry to all you xbox fans hehe. ANYWAYS... back to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Friends, enemies, or relatives.

* * *

Kagome's Savior

By: Roses of Chaos

A pair of narrow ember eyes watched as the young girl ran deeper into the forest. Her face was stained with freshly shed tears. Her scent traveled far, it's rare aroma easy to depict from the rest of the surroundings. It was not of this world. It was intoxicating, the sweetness of it lingering through the air. The girl slowed her pace, until she stopped completely in front of a large tree, staring at her hand.

"I can't believe I slapped him." Kagome said sadly to herself. She came to a stop and stood against the towering tree for support. Her body was aching from all of her running. Her chest heaved and her heart raced. She stood there for a moment, catching her breath. Visions began to play back in her mind with her earlier encounter with Inuyasha.

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" rang loudly in her ears. She winced at the terrible thought. She sank to her knees, crying once more.

"I'm suck an idiot." she managed to spill out in between sobs. "I slapped him, told him I hated him, sat him, and ran away. I wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to me again!" she cried. She sat there for a while. The pain in her heart was unbearable. The thought of Inuyasha choosing to be with Kikyo pounded down on her soul. It felt as if someone had just ripped her heart from her chest. There was a numbing pain where her heart would be. Now there was only emptiness and sorrow.

"I'm better off with out him!" she lied to herself, trying to ease her suffering. She kept telling herself that out loud, but it did no good. She knew better than to believe a stupid lie like that, even if she was the one who make it up. She sat there for a while as the pain of Inuyasha's decision weighed heavily on her shattered heart.

"How can I possibly stay by his side now?" she asked herself warily. Her eyes filled with tears. She was paralyzed with grief at just the thought of him. It was too soon to think about seeing him again. She pressed her back further against the tree. Sadness overflowed her and she began to cry once more. The pair of eyes watched her from a distance, never allowing their presence known, as the girl mourned the loss of her love. They remained unaffected by her overpowering emotions. The followed her movements as she slowly stood to her feet, leaning on the tree for support.

Kagome brushed the dirt from her green school uniform and squinted as the sun shown brightly in her eyes. She looked at the direction she had come from, longing to see a familiar face pounding after her. Instead, she was met with nothing but the swaying tree branches. She turned around slowly, and continued her walk deeper into the woods.

Kagome walked with her head hung low, oblivious to the world around her. She had never been this far in the forest alone, but she didn't seem to care. She had to get as far away from Inuyasha as she could, yet, she didn't want to go home either.

'I don't want to be anyplace where he can find me.' she told herself aloud. 'He would expect me to go home, and I just don't feel like answering questions of why I am home so early from mom and the others.'

Her troubled thoughts were interrupted by a snarl in the distance. Kagome froze in her tracks.

"Who's there?" she called out loudly. An eerie voice filled the air, sending chills down her spine.

"So you are who I seek." the voice called out lowly.

Kagome grew wary of her situation. The voice was husky and vicious, filling her body with dread. She began to reach for her weapon, only to find a fist full of air. Her eyes widened as realization sank in.

'Oh no, I left my bow and backpack with Inuyasha! How could I be so stupid?' she scolded herself in her mind.

"What's wrong mortal? No one to save you?" A tall figure emerged from the towering trees, on the path just ahead of her. Terror struck Kagome as she stared at the beast who clocked her path. He was a large demon, with blue fur and two spiraling horns that dawned the top of his head. His claws looked razor sharp, black and gleaming. His fangs were drenched in blood.

Kagome gasped at the grotesque sight before her. Kagome jerked around quickly and began to run in the opposite direction. She heard a small huff and the pounding of large feet. The demon was closing in on her fast. It was only a matter of seconds before the demon caught up with her, grabbing her by the neck. He bent down near her ear, his hot breath burning at her delicate skin.

"Where do you think you're going? I have use for you." he snorted with a grin.

Kagome struggled to break free, gagging from his breath. "Jeeze, why not try a tic tac!" she scowled. The demon stood up straight, puzzled at her remark. His grip still held her captive as he pondered her meaning.

"….Tic Tac?" he said allowed in a dumbfounded manner.

He snapped out of his trance, growing very angry. "How dare this frail mortal girl speaks to me in this way.' he thought to himself.

"Silence mortal!" he bellowed. The demon tossed her against a nearby tree, knocking the poor girl unconscious. He walked over to her, grabbed her by her ankle, and hoisted her up onto his shoulder.

"I'll have fun with this one." he laughed as he made his way to his layer, not too far from where he found her.

He tossed her in the corner of his some what large cave. Blood from her tree injury began to trickle from her head. Inside were skulls of previous victims about a bunch of furs. Tattered weapons, clothing, and rotting corpses littered the dwelling. The stench filled the air, heavy with the smell of old blood and flesh, both of humans and animals. It was dark inside the cave, save for the sunlight that tried to penetrate the entrance. The temperature was high, but the demon didn't care. He liked the heat, and the sweaty smell added to the charm of his home.

He redirected his attention back to the girl. She was propped against the wall of his cavern. Her legs were spread slightly and part of her breast shown through a torn portion of her shirt. There was a glimmer in the demons eyes that grew with lustful thoughts. He stalked over to the unconscious mortal female, his tongue gliding along his eager lips. He reached out and ripped off Kagome's clothing effortlessly, exposing her strange undergarments.

"Too many layers." he thought to himself. Taking his large claws, he cut through her bra and panties, revealing all of her luscious form. Blood trailed from her head wound down her cheek. He bent over, and taking his rough purple tongue, licked up her cheek. Her blood was sweet and intoxicating. He took his large hand and slowly began to massage her breast. Her delicate skin felt so smooth against his fury claw, like fine silk. His other hand rubbed up and down her inner thigh. His claws sliced through her flesh in his careless bombardment of her body. Three cuts from his razor sharp claws bled profusely, spilling to the ground beneath her. He took his tongue and engulfed himself in the sweet blood, lapping up every drop that poured down her thigh. He pulled himself up and wiped his mouth, blood lingering on the side of his mouth.

"What a wonderful taste, but I want more." he commented to himself.

Taking hold of both her ankles, he pulled her naked body completely to the ground, laying her flat on her back, with her legs spread wide. He smiled to himself as she lay limp and lethargic before him.

He began to position himself on top of her, when he heard a noise from behind him. He spun around and snarled at the site in the entrance to his home. A shadowy figure stood in the entrance way, his silvery hair waving in the small breeze. The sun shown behind the figure, making it nearly impossible to see his face. The figure held his hand on the hilt of his sword, still in its sheath.

The demon smirked lightly, turning around to the prized beauty again. "I have no time to play little half demon Inuyasha. Come back when I'm done."

The figure opened his eyes, revealing his magnificent ember eyes and arched an eyebrow. He took a step forward.

"Never make the mistake of referring to ME as a half demon!"

The demon's eyes grew wide with fright.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" he began to swing around, but Sesshoumaru was already behind him. With one swing of Toukijin, the sword forged by Kaijinbo, the demons head plummeted to the dirt, its lifeless body shortly following.

Sesshoumaru stared at the exposed girl before him. Her head wound was still bleeding, the blood dripping from her face to her right breast. The driblet of blood traveled slowly across her skin, and he watched it intently. The wound on her thigh also flowed freely with her crimson blood. Sesshoumaru turned his back to her, and slowly started to exit the cavern. He heard a small groan from behind him and came to a halt. He turned around, once again his eyes taking in the sight of the inanimate girl. He groaned softly.

* * *

Sooooo... what did you think? Did you like it, hate it, burn it? I want to know. Review or email me with your rants raves and flames. I dont mind... really... i need excitement in my life!

Review Replies : Prologue

Lifeuntome -Thank you for your review. Im glad you liked it, how did you like this one?

Kitsune'sangelofflames - I am obsessed! I am about to buy the full collection of Full Metal Panic... have you seen it? Thank you foryour review.

Blue - Buggy - Im glad you liked the story so far. I haven't really read alot of fanfictions, im new to it all... i hope my story doesnt turn out to be like everyone elses! Please continue to let me know what you think, and thank you for your review.


	3. An Old Threat

Hey everyone, it's me again! I am SOOOOOOO sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I had chapter 3 all written out, and then the more I thought about it, the more I realized, it was missing something. So here it is... Enjoy! _Please note that this chapter was updated on 9 October 2005 due to a misprint in the title. If you see any other mistakes, please let me know via review or email. Thank you !_

_Sad Girl / Roses of Chaos

* * *

An Old Threat_

By: Roses of Chaos

Far off in a distant land, a towering volcano lingered in a dark, desolate forest. Molten lava flowed rapidly inside the steaming inferno. Hardened magma overtime created a walkway through the inner caverns of the unstable mountain. The land surrounding the volcano was dead and decaying. The trees were almost black and the forest was full of smog and muck. The foul fog was dark, clouding the entire forest in mystery. The power of the sun was no match for it. It could not penetrate to light the mass of trees, as if an unknown force blocked it on purpose. There was no real wildlife to speak of. Just lowly demons that hid under the cover of shadow, away from the world. This forbidden wasteland was known as the Forest of Shadows. It stretched on for miles. No one dared step foot there, for fear of being corrupted or devoured by its evil.

For nearly 50 years, this volcano at the center of the forest had housed a great evil. Until recently, this evil lay dormant, sleeping beneath the earth and magma. This volcano was known as Mount Ja'aku Keimusho.

A tall, dark figure walked steadily along the rocky path. The lava splashed up against the hot rock that contained it. Sizzling sounds echoed through the caves. Fire flares erupted, splashing droplets of lava towards the ceiling of the cavern. The figure walked into the inner chamber in the center of the volcano. It was a large chamber that housed simple furnishings, a couple chairs, a small table. There were blankets piled in the far corner used for sleeping. In the center of the cavern was a large pool of molten lava. Before him stood another figure, a woman, her back turned towards the entrance. The entering figure stopped short, and stared at the other.

"You have failed me Netsui." The woman's voice was soft, yet had a harshness to it. Netsui turned his eyes to the ground in shame.

"Yes my Goddess." he said solemnly. Netsui's fiery red, shoulder length hair covered his magnificent ember eyes. He was a tall man. His body was slender, yet it harvested incredible physical power. His beautifully sun kissed skin seemed flawless. He wore a pair of hakamas, and a kimono that remained open, revealing his perfectly chiseled chest.

He raised his slender eyes to gaze at the woman before him once more. " My Lady Tsifira. Please, allow me to explain.' he pleaded.

"SILENCE!" she roared. Tsifira spun around quickly, the volcano rumbling at the sound of her voice. Her majestic ice blue hair flowed around her slight form, brushing lightly against her thighs. Her bangs rested just above her cerulean blue eyes. An elegant hakama-shita covered her body. It was decorated with beautiful cherry blossom designs. The robe stopped at her mid thigh. She wore elegant black boots that came just short of her knees.

She glared at Netsui with harsh disappointment, her stare cold and haunting. She took a step forward and glared at her minion. "Netsui…" she began, reaching her hand outward. Without question, he stepped forward and landed on his knees before the beautiful woman. He took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"Forgive me Tsifira." he begged softly. "My dear Netsui." she sighed, feeling his luscious lips kissing her hand smoothly. "It has been over 50 years since I have seen the outside of this prison." She took her hand from his and glided it softly up his cheek, entangling it in his silky tresses.

"If it wasn't for that shard from the Sacred Shikon Jewel, you would still be imprisoned here." She spoke lightly, seductively to the demon knelt before her. Netsui's body relaxed at the gentle touch and soothing voice of his goddess. "And I," she spoke as she stood over Netsui. " I would still be sleeping in that inferno." "Yes, my lady. I understand" he replied. Her eyes narrowed. "I don't think you do." she answered.

"I NEED THAT GIRL TO FREE ME!" she screamed. She fastened her hold on his hair and yanked back hard. A gasp escaped his lips as his head was jerked backward to stare into her eyes.

"I cannot escape this hell without the guardian of the sacred jewel! And you…. You entrust another demon, lesser than yourself, with the task of capturing her!" Tsifira was furious, and her anger showed through her eyes, the torment they endured the past 50 years.

_It was 50 years ago Tsifira and Netsui had fought a battle with a keeper of the most powerful jewel. The priestess was mortal, but she possessed extreme spiritual powers. She defeated the two demons with the help of a half demon, a dog eared cretin. It was ultimately, the priestess and her jewel that sealed away the two, cursed to sleep forever in the distant mountain overflowing with magma and lava. They had slept for 50 years, until a single fragment of the jewel landed its way to the inside of the volcano. The shard implanted itself in the chest of Netsui. He awoke almost instantly. Though he did not know how the fragment made its way into the chamber, he began his preparations to awaken his goddess, the demon child of water, Tsifira. Tsifira was encased in a tome of rock, sealed by the scorching hot lava that flowed over top of it. Inside lay the goddess, dry and safe from the danger that flowed outside around her. Such a cruel fate to imprison her away from her element, water, the source of her most extreme powers._

_A few months after he had reawakened, Netsui came across a demon who had in his possession, a sacred jewel shard. Netsui, being the demon child of fire, dawned those as his powers. He waited until the demon built a campfire, and called upon his element. He reached his hands through the flames and grabbed hold of him, burning his flesh from his bones. Amidst the ashes, twinkling in the sunlight, was the jewel shard. He made haste to the side of his goddess, implanting the jewel in between her voluptuous breasts. Tsifira awoke almost immediately. She was still weak from her battle fifty years prior. When she regained her strength, they made their way through the tunnels of the volcano. Coming to the exit, Tsifira was met with resistance, and was repelled against a far wall. Tsifira, though awake, was still bound to this hell she had slept in for 50 years. The guardian had put up a barrier. But how could it be that Netsui could escape their hell? Because he held the power of fire, he was not bound to the volcano. All he had to do was escape under the lava flow, under the barrier, a place Tsifira could not follow. He had assumed because Tsifira was 3 times more powerful than he, she would have no problem walking through the barrier, but he was wrong. Now, they needed the guardian and her jewel to release her from the barrier. Netsui returned to the village where they first encountered the priestess. He could feel a strong presence, but soon, it was gone, and there was only a funny dressed girl standing near a well. He continued on with his search for the guardian, when he came across the half demon that aided in his imprisonment. He was in the company of the girl with funny clothing. They were in battle with a creature in a baboon skin and a snake tailed demon. The dog demon now wielded a mighty sword which harvested magnificent powers. He watched in awe as the half demon released a 'wind scar' upon the disguised demon. Then, he saw it. The girl in odd looking clothing shot a sacred arrow that glowed a brilliant light as it flew through the air, disintegrating the snake demon in its path. He watched the girl closely, as a shimmering captured his eye. There, strung around her neck, were fragments of the jewel. He had finally found the guardian he had been searching for. Though she was not the same girl, she was now the new guardian. It took a couple more months to be sure this girl was the one he was after. Everything became clear to Netsui after a woman with flowing dark hair dressed in a miko outfit came into view. This was the woman who imprisoned him and his beloved Goddess Tsifira. But something was different about her, and it soon became apparent that she was no longer the jewels guardian, and was no longer living, by human standards._

_Now, they had to sever the bond between the odd girl and her half demon companion. What better way to do that, than push the half demon back into the arms of the old priestess? This would leave the overseer unprotected, an easy pray._

_Netsui set the plan into motion, and it worked. The half demon broke the heart of the jewels protector, causing her to run deep into the forest. He had acquired the assistance of a local demon to snatch the girl and hold her hostage while he tended to his goddess, making final preparations needed to free her. Netsui was oblivious to the pair of ember eyes that watched the girl as she fled into the woods. He also had no knowledge of the demon he hired harboring sexual intentions towards his captive. It was a shock that a more distinguished demon rescued her. The demon did, however, save him the energy he would have wasted killing the insolent pawn that almost ruined his plan._

_Now here he was, knelt before a furious woman, begging forgiveness for failing to retrieve the guardian and her jewel shards._

Netsui furrowed his brow.

"Do you know where she has escaped to?" Tsifira asked, breaking his inner thoughts of their troubled past. She loosened her grip on his hair.

Netsui sighed lightly. "I do not, my lady." His eyes watched as the woman walked slowly around him.

"You should get right on that." she stated quietly, stopping in front of him. She smiled seductively at the man on his knees before her. She pushed him back onto his butt and hands. He placed his hands behind him on the ground for support. She hiked up her kimono, placed her legs on either side of his body, and situated herself atop of him.

"But, while you're down here." she grinned. Netsui smiled back at her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

He looked into her beautiful eyes. " As you wish….. My Goddess."

* * *

So... what do you think? I really want your opinion on this chapter. The two characters, Tsifira and Netsui are of my own creation. What do you think of them?

In an attempt to make up for taking so long... you won't have to wait for Chapter 4, because it was done before Chapter 3. HAHA... The original Chapter 3 is next... enjoy.

Review Responses:

blue-buggy, Inuyasha'sMYLover, lifeuntome, Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar, V.X.O

Thank you everyone for your support, and sorry for all the typo's in the last chapter. I will go back over it and fix those when I get a chance... someday soon I hope.


	4. A Hidden Castle

Helllllllooooooooooooooooooooo! Long time eh? Yeah, I bet you havent even finished chapter 3! HA, well Im sure you have now, because you're on chapter 4... Ok, im confusing myself. Ok, I typed this out, and in the last chapter, i promised to post this one quick, so i have not proof read itlike i usually do. In any case, let me know what you think.

_Sad Girl _

* * *

A Hidden Castle

By : Roses of Chaos

The birds sang their morning song, welcoming a new day. The sun shown brightly as it reached to the top of the clear blue sky. The warm raises tickled at Kagome's skin, as if begging her to awaken. She tossed about for a moment. As time passed, the sun made its way to her eyes. She winced at the brightness beaming through her closed eyelids. She turned over on her other side, and began to open her eyes slowly. She gave a quick yawn and stretched out her tiresome body, her head and body pounding with pain from the abuse of the previous day. She quickly shot up, remembering the last place she was, was in the forest…. With that demon.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, still laying in a bed of fur. Her eyes regained their sight, and she glanced around the room in which she lay. It was a fairly large room. To the left of her was an archway leading out to a balcony. To the far end of the room was a small fire pit. The small fire cackled lowly as it burned warmth into the room. There were decorative chests carved out of elegant cherry wood placed around the whole room. Candles and paper lanterns hung from the walls and ceiling, giving the room an almost homey feel to Kagome.

She glanced down at the fur and noticed something very familiar about it. She ran her fingers along the large puffy fur. Her eyes grew wide with uncertainty.

"This is… Sesshoumaru's fur?" she questioned herself, pulling the smooth object away from her skin. Her eyes grew even wider as she looked down at her body. She was bruised all over, but somehow that didn't seem to be the problem. Her clothe, they were gone!

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed out loud, quickly grabbing the fur and tossing it over her bare form. A second later, the door to this strange room opened, and she stared curiously at the figure who entered.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" she questioned. He gazed down at the girl who laid wrapped in his fur. Her shoulders were bare, and the garment stopped just above the crease of her chest. Her legs stuck out at the bottom as she sat there, awaiting an answer.

"Well!" she demanded, feeling his eyes burning through her.

"I live here." he said coolly, redirecting his gaze to her eyes. Her brow furrowed, shooting her eyes to stare at the fur.

"What am I doing here then: she questioned. Her gaze caught hold of her bare legs and remembered. She shot her head up and glared hard at the demon lord.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" she shouted angrily. "What did you do to me?"

Sesshoumaru's resolve remained unchanged. He merely stared at the girl for a moment, before giving his response.

"If I had taken you mortal, you would know it." he answered coldly, walking toward the window in the room. Kagome's eyes blinked rapidly at his response. In a way, she felt almost embarrassed.

Sesshoumaru gazed out over the land. The morning sun continued to rise as he stood there. His shadow was cast towards the other end of the room. Kagome's eyes fixated on the distressed shadow.

"You're bleeding again." he observed, his delicate nose picking up the scent of her blood. Kagome felt the pain on her thigh and removed the fur to take a look. The claw marks were bleeding pretty heavy. Kagome replaced the fur on her wound, and added pressure. She felt the warm rays of the sun disappear, replaced with a cool shadow. Sesshoumaru held a bowl in his hand. He knelt down lightly and placed it next to the girl. Kagome peered at its contents. The water was tinted red, and soaking in the bottom was a blood stained cloth. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who was making his way out of the room.

"Thank you," she remarked as the door slammed shut.

Sesshoumaru walked down the corridor of the upstairs to the far end of the castle. There was a large room, filled with elegant silk clothing. He looked around carefully, tossing the occasional kimono over his broad shoulders. He returned to the room where Kagome had just finished tending to her wound. He plopped the pile of elegant silk clothing in front of her.

"Dress yourself." he said coldly. Kagome flipped through the pile as he made his way back out of the room. She stared at the door for a moment, before uncovering herself from the fur. She looked at each garment closely.

"Amazing!" she whispered softly to herself, feeling the silk glide soothingly across her flesh. She quickly chose an elegant black Kimono with pail pink cherry blossoms printed on it. She dressed herself and swung her arms out at her side.

"Hmmm," she hummed, inspecting the oversized outfit. "I know exactly what this needs." She smiled cheerfully as she ripped the long sleeves at the seams. She then wrapped the extra fabric around her small waist. Next, she glanced down at her legs, which were completely covered to the ankles.

"Oh this just will not do." she grinned. She knelt down slightly, taking the cloth just above her knees in her hands. Slowly she ripped the fabric all the way around, revealing her legs. They were battered and bruised from the thighs down.

"Hmmm… maybe that wasn't such a hot idea after all." she smirked

After a little preparation, Kagome emerged from her room. Sesshoumaru could smell her wonderful scent and looked up the stairs. There, before his eyes stood Kagome. He watched as the young lady walked gracefully down the stone steps. It did not cross his mind that she had destroyed one of his favorite kimono's to suit herself, not that it would have mattered much anyway. Her hair swayed side to side as she came to the bottom of the steps. She looked at Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Sesshoumaru gazed at her with a cold stare for a moment, then turned his head towards the window. Jaken looked up at the human girl, then at his lord.

'Oh she has ruined Lord Sesshoumaru's beautiful kimono!'

Kagome caught the unfriendly stare from the imp and looked down upon him.

"What is it? I know I'm a bit bruised up, but I didn't think it was _that_ bad!" she joked lightly, trying to break the ice. Jaken huffed loudly.

"As if I would worry about your bruises." He turned his head away from the girl. Kagome didn't seem too surprised by his reaction. This was of course, Jaken.

"Well, I just thought…" she began.

"Silence human!" Jaken raised his voice, pointing at Kagome, his eyes wide. " You ruined Lord Sesshoumaru's favorite kimono! What gave you the right to even look at it, let alone cut it up and wear it?"

Kagome looked down at the imp demon, a feeling of hurt as his words rang through her ears.

"Well, you don't have to be so mean about it!" she scowled.

"Stupid girl! you should be…" Jaken began to yell at the girl, before a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Jaken, you will stay here with the girl until I return." Sesshoumaru began to walk towards the exit.

The eyes of Kagome and Jaken followed the elegant walk of the lord as he made his way outside.

"But my lord!" Jaken began, running towards the exit himself. He ran outside and looked around in protest of having to watch over the girl. He looked around but it was too late. Sesshoumaru was gone, and he was left behind.

_Shift…._

Sesshoumaru walked through the woods slowly, lost in deep thought. He was displeased with his actions of the past couple of days. He let the small breeze beat against his face, his magnificent hair gliding along with the wind.

'What has this moral done to me?' he thought to himself. It is true, he saved her from that beastly devil demon. He could have stopped there, but then he wrapped her naked body in his fur, brought her to his castle, cared for her while she slept. He even gave her his favorite kimono's, and didn't strike her down for ripping them to suit her. Why did he do all of this for a mortal? A mortal who was recently turned away by his younger half brother.

"She is the reincarnation of Kikyo. She has strong spiritual power." His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed. 'She has cursed me. That woman will remain here until she removes this spell she has inflicted upon me." he told himself sternly. Satisfied with his decision, he made his way back to his castle. He took to the air, a little anxious to get back faster. As he flew over head, he happened to get a glimpse of something very familiar.

"What is she doing out here?" she spoke coldly to the equally brisk air. Below he saw Kagome running through the woods. She wasn't too far from the castle, yet she wasn't getting any closer to it.

"She runs!" he said, descending upon the earth. He landed in front of Kagome. She screamed as he surprise her, coming to a halt.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked sternly.

Kagome was hunched over, trying to catch her breath. "I'm going home!" she replied after managing to regain her composure.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. He glared directly at the girl. She was panting heavily. Her dark hair was tossed about her face, as sweat glittered her features.

"You… will do no such thing." he replied in a low, rasping voice.

"Who are you to tell me what I cannot do?" Kagome hollered. She glared at the demon, taking a step forward as if to challenge him.

"WHO AM I!" Sesshoumaru snapped. Kagome, surprised at his outburst, did not falter. "I am Sesshoumaru. You will beware the tone you take mortal!" he snapped.

Kagome huffed at the demon, crossing her hands across her chest. "I'M GOING HOME!" Kagome screamed, side stepping the demon lord. Without looking back, she continued in the direction she had been traveling.

Sesshoumaru stood with his back towards the walking girl. He closed his eyes, and lifted his head upward slightly. "If you leave, your friends will all die." he said coldly. He heard the rustling leaves cease, as Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. They stood motionless, their backs towards each other. There was an eerie silence for a moment.

"You wouldn't." she managed to squeak out. She turned around to look at him. Anger burned in her eyes. 'He couldn't possibly mean it. He just wants to keep me trapped here. He's lying.'

"Wouldn't I?" he stated coolly to her question. Her eyes grew wider as her anger quickly turned to fear, fear for her friends.

"But… why?" she cried. The afternoon sun revealed several tears dripping down her cheek.

Sesshoumaru turned towards the girl. He opened his ember eyes slowly, staring coldly at Kagome.

"You will remove this wretched spell you have inflicted upon me. Only then will you be free, and your friends safe."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "Spell? What spell…. What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. Her eyes were filled with tears. She waited for an answer, but received none. Instead, he began walking back in the direction of the castle.

'What is he talking about. It's a lie. I didn't place any spell on him. But…if I leave… my friends!' Kagome's head hung low at the thought of her friends dying at the hands of the demon lord. She would never be able to live with herself if something happened to them, all because she wanted to go home. Her eyes slammed shut as tears threatened to fall. She stood for only a second, before regaining her composure, and following Sesshoumaru silently back to the castle.


	5. Unforeseen Events

Hello everybody! Did you miss me? I hope so! I have been away for quite a while. It has been a rough few months, but I think my life is getting back on track. I worked really hard to bring chapter 5 to you , however, I just do not have a strong feeling about how I went about this. BUT... I am going to let you decide. I am debating on using a Beta from now on, to help me with my writing. You make the call. I am but a puppet for you to do with as you will. I had a really hard time writing this chapter with everything that has been going on in my life. And , it seems my brain just doesn't want to function like normal! I have alot to learn about story telling, so maybe someone would like to help me. I could use someone from giving me pointers, pretending to be my english teacher, to just proof reading my stories. I have not decided completely on the Beta, I will leave that decision until the reviews are in from this chapter. Meanwhile, if you have any suggestions for me, please put it in your review, or just email me. My address can be found in my profile. You can also visit my unfinished website, http/ or my msn space, which has links to my fanfictions, and other things I am interested in. http/spaces. . So for now, here is Chapter 5, which goes into some detail about Netsui's past. Let me know what you think... PLEASE... I need the help! >.

Roses of Chaos / Sad Girl

* * *

Chapter 5

Unforeseen Events and Netsui's Past

Upon her return to Sesshoumaru's castle, Kagome sat silently as Jaken prepared the room that would be her prison. The imp made the finishing touches on the room, and stepped out into the hallway.

"All done my lord!" he called out. Kagome wasted no time as she ran up the towering staircase. Jaken's eyes grew big as he saw the upset human running towards him. Kagome brushed quickly past him into the room, slamming the door behind her. She quickly barricaded herself in the large room. She only took the time to locate the bed, which was situated in the far left corner of the room. She ran to the bed, falling face down into its silky blankets. Tears began to flow freely as she cried out loud.

"How can he do this to me!" she screamed into her arms. The silk was soaked in mere minutes, covered in her sadness. "This can't be happening" she mumbled warily, before crying herself to sleep.

Shift…

"How can he do this to me!" he heard her muffled cries. Sesshoumaru stood outside the young girls room for a moment as he heard her screams fade away into sleepy nothingness. "Pfft" he spat out, making his way to his own room, right next door.

Shift…

Kagome awoke to birds chirping outside her window. The sun revealed a new day, shedding light on Kagome as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"So, it wasn't a dream after all." she said softly to herself. She sat up in her bed and looked around the room she had ignored the night before. Her dreary prison seemed… elegant. Cherry wood furniture accented the room as artistic candle holders hung on the walls. There was one window and an entrance covered with silk curtains. Kagome walked across the cold stone floor to the entrance way. She pushed back the cloth to reveal a balcony overlooking the western lands, Sesshoumaru's lands. She knew Sesshoumaru ruled the west, however, no one ever knew where he lived, let alone he had a castle like this one. She gasped at the beautiful sight, stepping out into the sunlight. Mountains towered over a blanket of trees for miles. It was a breathtaking surroundings.

"It's amazing." she managed to say, taking in the magnificent view. She watched as the sun climbed the tips of the mountains tops, the sunlight dancing across the rippling rivers and lakes. She looked below her balcony to see a beautiful rose garden. Hundreds of vibrant roses of all colors and sizes spread across the vast garden. The aroma drifted gently in the breeze, catching Kagome's delicate nose by surprise. She would have relished in the delightful smell, had she noticed. Kagome, however, was off in another world, one filled with confusion and heart ache.

The fear for the lives of her friends weighed heavily on her heart. The thought that something could happen to her friends because of something she knew nothing about, and has no control over, was too overwhelming. Kagome's face grew long with sadness.

"I couldn't bare it if anything happened to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuya…" Kagome's voice fell silent. Her eyes closed tightly, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered softly as her legs gave way from under her. She landed harshly on the stone balcony. Her head dove into her awaiting arms as she cried aloud to herself.

"_I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" rang in her ears, remembering the horrible words she yelled at him before running off into the woods._

"What a terrible day that was." she replied to herself after she ran out of tears to shed. Kagome slowly picked herself up from the ground, dusting off her clothing.

"Inuyasha made his decision." she said calmly. "At least he finally did make one." She tried to sound chipper, but she couldn't fool herself. She walked back into her well lit room, leaving the soft cloth open at the entrance.

She glanced over towards the door to see a bundle of flowers lying on her furniture. She walked over to the lovely bouquet and took it in her hands. It was a beautiful mixture of different wild flowers. They ranged in color, from a simple white daisy, to an extravagant purple harebell.

"Almost looks like something from a flower shop," she said to herself. The delicious smell tickled her nose and she gave a halfway smile.

"I wonder where they came from. I don't remember seeing them here yesterday." She laid the flowers back down on the cherry wood cabinet and walked over to her bed. She fixed the sheets, then sat down gently.

"Well, I'm held captive here in this castle. If I don't find out what this is all about, I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life, and there's no telling how long, or short, that will be." Kagome thought about Sesshoumaru's words and attitude the day before, calm yet deadly.

"I have to find out what this spell is and break it! Everyone's lives are depending on it."

Shift……

Kagome wandered aimlessly around the huge castle, exploring every room it held. She came across many rooms which looked like bedrooms filled with beds, furniture, and some with a balcony just like hers. She found the treasure room, which held many jewels and gold coins contained in wooden chests. She then stumbled across the silk room, covered in the finest clothing she had ever seen in this era. Down a long dark hallway, she came across what seemed to be a trophy room, which housed mounted heads of some demons Kagome could have sworn she read about in her school text books. The cold stone walls seemed endless, and the hallways darker the further she ventured from her room.

"What an extravagant castle this is." Kagome told herself as she turned into the direction of the main hall. Her tummy started to growl. Her hands moved quickly to comfort it.

'I wonder where the kitchen is,' she thought. As she walked down the corridor, Kagome noticed a wide doorway leading to the outside. Forgetting about her hunger, she turned to the left and took the exit. She stepped out and was briefly blinded by the sunlight. It took but a moment for her eyes to readjust, and when she looked around her, she gasped in astonishment.

"It's… so beautiful." Kagome managed to spit out as she gazed over the magnificent hot spring before her. The outer layer was built out of marvelous slate rock stacked atop one another, along with blocks of pure stone. The steaming water was crystal clear, and it was enclosed by a massive amount of bamboo reeds. She took in the lovely sight for a while longer, then made her way down the short path that led away from the spring. It wasn't long before she came to a beautiful garden, filled with a large variety of wildflowers, much like the ones she found in her room. They were tall flowers surrounding a majestic cherry blossom tree. Kagome entered the luscious garden and walked towards the tree, which looked to be very old.

"I can't believe how beautiful this compound is. Everything is so…. elaborate." she spoke softly to herself as she reached the large tree. It's pink blossoms swayed with the wind, and Kagome felt at peace. She carefully took her seat at the base of the tree trunk. She leaned her back against the massive trunk and took in a deep breath. It was so relaxing to sit in the shade of a magnificent tree overlooking a huge meadow of wildflowers.

"If only everything was alright I might be able to enjoy this more." she sighed. Kagome quickly closed her eyes and shook her head. "What am I talking about! This is a wonderful place. The company could use some work though! And anything is better than some cave or tiny shack." She smiled lightly at the thought of Sesshoumaru living in a cave. "At least here, I can have some privacy."

The wind seized and everything lay still. Kagome opened her eyes to see some flowers in the distance move a little. She didn't pay it any mind until more flowers began to sway vigorously.

"The wind isn't blowing," she thought to herself. She watched as movement headed in her direction.

"Something is out there!" she stammered. In mere seconds, whatever was out there was now right in front of her, concealed by a blanket of colorful petals. She staggered to her feet, but before she could make a run for it, something shot out of the tall camouflage.

"HELLO!" a voice called out. Kagome fell back to the ground hard in shock and surprise. Her eyes were wide as if she were a raccoon caught in headlights, and her heart skipped a beat. She took a deep sigh of relief at the face that appeared before her.

"Kagome-chan, are you ok?" the small voice asked. "Do you not remember me? My name is Rin."

Kagome shook off her distress and smiled calmly. "You just scared me is all Rin-chan. How could I forget such a sweet little girl?"

"Oh," Rin sighed cheerfully. The little girl took a seat under the tree next to Kagome. After a small moment of silence, Kagome turned to the girl.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked

Rin's face lit up with excitement. She smiled at the older girl next to her, with a fist full of flowers still in her hand. "I am picking pretty flowers for Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said happily. "Did you get your flowers this morning?" she asked sweetly.

Kagome looked at her. "Yes I did. Did you put them there for me?" she questioned.

"Mmhmm," Rin answered simply.

"How thoughtful, thank you Rin. They were beautiful!" Rin smiled and took off into the field. Kagome sat there looking down at the ground.

"Of course it was Rin -Chan. Who else would have given me flowers? Lord Sesshoumaru?" She laughed lightly at the thought and felt a little foolish for having the idea in her head. Her concentration on the matter didn't last long.

"KAGOME! Are you coming with me? My tummy is talking to me." Rin called back. Kagome grabbed at her stomach, as her hunger came rushing back. She stood quickly to her feet and brushed herself off. "My tummy is talking too. It say's it's hungry for…… Rin-Chan!" she smiled, taking off after the small girl. Rin giggled ecstatically as she ran towards the castle, with Kagome hot on her heels.

Shift…..

"Any sign of her?" Tsifira asked in an unpleasant tone.

Netsui bowed his head in failure. "No my Goddess, but I have several demons on the lookout. It is but a matter of time before we have her."

Tsifira glared at her lover with displeasure. "I am not one to wait patiently Netsui!"

Netsui looked up, his eyes silently pleading with her to remain calm. Tsifira gazed for a moment at his amber eyes, then turned her back on him.

"I'm hungry." she hinted. Netsui graciously accepted the hint.

"I shall retrieve something for you my love." and with that, he was gone

Tsifira grinned lightly at the sound of his voice. She could never manage to stay angry with him for long. She remembered back to when they first met. He was but a lowly demon, left alone in the world. They could no longer bare to be around him. He was passive and timid. They viewed him as a weakling and cast him out without a second thought. Tsifira saw him differently. She saw great power not yet tapped into. She took the pitiful demon under her wing. She was strict with him, very strict, but he never lost his temper. She trained him well how to unleash his power bestowed to him at birth.

_Netsui was a child of fire, the youngest son of a great demon. His father never committed to his mother. Quite the contrary as he murdered the mother of his children after birth. He would then force feed the infants the blood of their dead mother in an attempt to build their thirst for blood. Unlike his elder brother and sister, Netsui did not finish all of the blood, which his clan believe, lead to his timid ness. His father was a cold hearted demon, feared throughout the land. However, after raising Netsui in a failed attempt to raise him to be fierce and merciless, a spark ignited inside him. He had a soft spot for his scared son, which began the short turn of events that would end the demon lords life. The two older twins grew enraged with jealousy over the attention the father gave to Netsui. To everyone else in the clan , he was an outcast. _

_On several occasions, they opted their father destroy the weakling, claiming his softness would be the downfall of the entire clan. The father refused every time. When Netsui was a young adult by demon standards, the siblings pleaded with their father again, noticing the lack of demonic energy within the young demon. In a fit of rage, the father lashed out at his two eldest, scaring their face with a mark of shame. This scar would never heal, and would be out for all the world to see. That night, the twins put plan two into action. If they couldn't convince their father to destroy Netsui, they would overthrow him and execute the feeble creature themselves._

_They took their farther by surprise with a massive army, his army. Everyone feared that the change in their lords mood would be the end for them all. They viewed him weak, as weak as the son he cared for so much. They ran sacked the demon's castle, destroying all who opposed them. The Lord took his son and hid him in the tower of the castle, then proceeded to confront the head of the army against him, his own twins. The battle was intense, and Netsui could hear the clashing of metal, the cries of war, the agonizing screams of the fallen warriors. He huddled in the corner of the tower, listening as his father fought to defend him. But it was no use. The lords loyal followers were easily dispatched. _

_Netsui heard the battle simmer to a halt, and emerged from the tower. He followed the winding staircase to the main room of the castle. There he saw it. His own father, a most powerful fire demon, in his true form, a fierce dragon engulfed in flames. The twins were in their demon forms as well. The twins were fire serpents, the sister orange in color, while the brother, red. _

_Netsui watched in horror as his siblings attacked their wounded father. It didn't take much to defeat the already mortally wounded demon lord. He fell to the ground with a thud, a horrific sound that would forever echo in the ears of the young demon hidden in the shadows. He watched his father take his human form once more and cried out loud. All eyes turned to Netsui, who had fallen to his knees, his head hung low as tears fell from his eyes. _

_The twins snickered at their weakling brother as they took on their human shape. They made their way slowly toward their brother, pushing past their dieing father. The fallen lord watched in agony as he could do nothing to save his son from a fate much worse than his. They would not dispose of the young demon quickly. They would torture him, for this he was certain. He tried to get up, but was unable to move._

_The siblings were in front of the boy and bent down to grab hold of him when a burst of energy flew them back against the massive army behind them. They looked on as they saw Netsui's hair begin to drift and sway in the air. Surrounding him, a demonic aura grew rapidly. As if the air lifted his body, Netsui was on his feet, his head still facing the ground. The army took charge, rushing towards the floating body. Netsui's face lifted up quickly, revealing blood red eyes. These were no longer the eyes of the innocent Netsui, but of something far more dangerous. With a flicker of his fingers, a spray of fire spikes flew towards the horde of demons, dousing a massive amount of them in flames. The ashes fell to the feet of the twins and remaining demons. His father looked on as more charged. Netsui flew his right hand across his chest outward, shooting five blades of fire towards the onslaught of pursuing demons. The twins quickly eluded the attack. The unlucky demons, however, were sliced in half and set a flame. Seeing the change in their younger brother spiked fear in the siblings, and they once again dawned their true form as fire serpents, and made their advance slowly. Netsui looked over at his father, who was barely holding on to life. He slammed his eyes shot and let out a horrid scream. His body burst into flames and began to change rapidly. His muscles burst through his clothing, and he almost tripled in size. After his transformation, Netsui was in his true form. He was a Fire dragon, just as his father. No one had ever seen Netsui transform before, and everyone knew that only the Demon Lord of Fire was able to transform into the legendary Fire Dragon. So it came to a surprise to everyone, including his father, that he dawned this form. Without hesitation, he dispatched of the pack of demons. The fight was on between the three children of fire. It took Netsui all but a moment to eliminate his foes. Their lifeless bodies lay at his massive feet. _

_He gave out an earth shattering rawr. Slowly, his body fell back into his fragile human form, and he lay naked on the floor of his castle. Next to him, he saw his father. His eyes were almost completely shut, as the last hand of death took hold of him and was pulling him under. He held his father in his arms, cradling him gently until he died. Netsui clung to his father's body for hours, surrounded by a grotesques sight that he could barely notice through his tears. He was alone in the world now with no one to turn to. No one, until an enticing woman walked into his life. That woman, was a self claimed goddess, Tsifira, a demon child of water._

* * *

Well, there is chapter 5. What did you think of it? I hope you liked it, but please, reguardless of you did or didn't, I want to know about it. How can I make it better? What should I get rid of? Let me know!

Review Replies:

**Kira-chan the insane drunk** - Hello! Thank you for your review. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. Per your request, I tried to make this chapter a little longer. What do you think about it? Be sure to visit my website and Msn Space... I have some poems there too.

**V.X.O.** - Hehe... I am soooooo Sorry it took me so long to update. You haven't given up on me, have you? I hope not! I have been in a daze for a while ! . Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Umbrae** - Hello! I see you didn't care too much for chapter 3. What do you think I should do to make it better? You can drop me an email to let me know. Im glad you are enjoying the rest of the story, and I hope to hear from you soon!

**la89801** - Omgosh! Hi! How have you been! Thank you so much for your reviews! Im glad you are enjoying the story so far. I am really trying hard to become a good writer. Maybe a little too hard ... But I wont worry about that for now! I always enjoy reading your stories! (For those of you who don't know... it was L.A.'s stories that inspired me to start writing fanfiction in the first place. You should really go check out her work, Its awesome!) Hope to hear from you soon!


	6. The Eavesdropper

_Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I know... about time huh? Well, I tried really hard on this one, but time is short for me, so ... If you find any mistakes, please let me know. Please review and tell me what you think. Have ideas? I want to hear about them. There is more Sesshoumaru in here too! See, I do listen when you tell me something! I tried to make it as long as I could. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I know... I'm sad about it too._

_**Roses of Chaos**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Eavesdropper**

After eating, Kagome and Rin found themselves in Kagome's room talking. Rin continued on and on about her Lord Sesshoumaru and how the two of them met. Kagome sat in awe of the wonderful story.

'_How can he be so cold and cruel to humans, yet be completely different towards Rin?' _Kagome asked herself silently. _'Rin is such a sweet girl. It's probably her sweet innocence that won him over.' _Kagome smiled lightly.

"Kagome-chan?" Rin's voice penetrated her train of thought. "Is something the matter?"

Kagome looked at the child and smiled. "It's just been a rough few days is all." she reassured the young girl.

"Yeah." Rin sighed. "But it's a good thing Lord Sesshoumaru saved you from that nasty demon!" she giggled.

Kagome's eyes grew wide, and she abruptly turned to Rin.

"What did you say?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama saved you from that demon. Master Jaken said he got there just in time to save your…. Vir…vir…"

Kagome's eyes grew wider as Rin stuttered on her words.

'_Virginity?' she thought to herself, her eye twitching as a hint of red became visible on her delicate cheeks._

"Virtue!" Rin sputtered out. "That's the word Master Jaken used."

A rush of relief washed over Kagome as she calmed down. At least she wouldn't have to explain that one to the small child. But it still left her in a world of shock.

'_Sesshoumaru…. Saved me? Why would he do such a thing?' She continued to ask herself this question a couple more times, before coming to a conclusion. 'Because of the spell. He needed me to get rid of this curse. But then again. How did he know where I was?'_

Shift……….

Sesshoumaru wandered around the cave where he had first encountered the horned demon that kidnapped Kagome. He looked inside the dwelling of the deceased creature, not sure of what he was looking for. He glanced to the far edge where a rather large blood stain lay. Her scent was still present. His advanced nose could capture her essence from the cavern. Flashes of her unconscious form replayed in his mind. The way her blood from her wound dripped down her delicate skin. After a moment, he continued on his search.

'_Why was such a foul creature after a seemingly ordinary human girl?' _

He did admit, Inuyasha's follower was no mere human. She could sense jewel shards, and she always displayed courage in life threatening situations. She had saved Rin on more than one occasion, and would risk her life to save those of her friends. In fact, that was why she was at his castle now, to save the lives of her friends from a terrible threat….him.

Sesshoumaru scowled as he exited the cave. "Wretched woman. She invades my thoughts even at this distance. She truly has cursed me."

He began to ponder the reasons for his actions recently. He thought back to rescuing her from the lewd demon. Seeing his monstrous claws rip into her clothing and flesh, he felt the impulse to kill him. But why? This human meant nothing to him. But even he had a hard time suppressing his demonic instincts to take the girl as she lay exposed on the cold stone surface. He felt his blood boil in his veins. Something, however, stopped him. What was it?

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru sensed a presence, and he looked in the direction the demonic aura was coming from.

"What business do you have here?" he called out to the unknown essence. A moment passed before a creature emerged from behind a tree.

"So you noticed me." The demon's voice was high pitched and screechy, with the occasional hissing sound.

Sesshoumaru examined the demon. He was a lizard demon of medium build. His green, scaly skin glistened in the sunlight. Judging by the way he carried himself, his scales acted as armor to protect him from fierce blows. His eyes were red, as though his sockets were filled with blood, and had a reptilian slit to them.

"Don't think for a second I'm the least bit impressed." the lizard laughed at Sesshoumaru, oblivious to who he was. Sesshoumaru glared at the demon as he continued to speak.

"It seems, however, I may have use of you. You have a familiar scent about you. The stench of a human girl. The smell is much like the smell of the blood that stains the cavern floor." The demon observed his adversaries reaction, but quickly grew angry when he saw none.

Sesshoumaru stood silent, also observing his enemy. His eyes quickly shifted to the left, towards the forest.

"Hmmmm." he hummed under his breath, before redirecting his gaze to the half witted opponent.

"Where is the girl?" the lizard demanded.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward.

"Fool! Do you not know to whom you speak?" The Demon Lord was growing more furious with the lower level demons disrespect. No one demanded anything of the Lord Sesshoumaru!

The demon whipped his tail ferociously towards Sesshoumaru. His tail was razor sharp, that extended to reach far distances. Sesshoumaru dodged it easily, the tail shredding a nearby tree. The demon quickly maneuvered his tail to trail after him, sure of himself that he would win.

Sesshoumaru moved swiftly to the side, avoiding the powerful attack from the demon before him.

"Stand still!" the lizard demon fussed, whipping his agile tail behind him once more. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the hideous creature.

"What is your purpose here?" he asked coolly. The lizard creature glared at the demon lord.

"Not that it's any concern of yours, but I am in search of a missing girl." Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow. "Girl?"

'_Could he mean Inuyasha's vassal?' he thought to himself. _

"A priestess." the lizard man answered before realizing he had. He swung his massive tail angrily at revealing too much.

Sesshoumaru caught the demon tail swiftly and held fast.

"And what are your plans for this priestess?" he asked gravely.

"Nothing you need to worry about!" he sneered.

Sesshoumaru focused his gaze dangerously. The look on his face gave the demon a spine tingling chill. He could see the anger radiate off of the demon lord before him. Sesshoumaru fastened his hold on the tail. The demon screeched in agony as the bone crushing pain coursed through his body.

"What are your plans for the priestess!" Sesshoumaru demanded. The demon was now on his knees in pain. Unable to regain his composure only ignited more anger in the demon lord. Sesshoumaru was quickly in front of the kneeling lizard. He dropped the tail, only to take hold of his neck. He lifted him until his feet dangled in the air. The demon swung in the grips of Sesshoumaru. He gasped for air, but found it hard to breath nonetheless.

"ANSWER ME!" Sesshoumaru bellowed. Through gasps of air, the demon replied.

"The priestess is the key." Sesshoumaru stared blankly at the demon before dropping him to the ground.

"What key?"

The lizard breathed heavily as air refilled his lungs. He looked around him warily before answering.

"Deep in the Forbidden Forest, plans are underway." He paused a moment, rubbing his scaled neck.

"What kind of preparations?" Sesshoumaru asked, intrigued.

The lizard looked up at the dominate creature, noticing Sesshoumaru's gaze was fixed elsewhere.

"I'm listening." he said in an irritated tone as he watched the trees.

"To release….."

Before he could hear anymore, Sesshoumaru was covered in blood. The thick liquid sprayed across his kimono. Sesshoumaru seemed unaffected at the gruesome death of his informant as he lay lifeless on the ground with a gaping hole in his chest. Sesshoumaru immediately took off in the direction of his stare. A fresh scent stopped him in his tracks at the tree line. He knelt down and felt the warm patch of ground.

'_Whoever it was, is gone now. But why kill just the disappointing creature, and not try to take on me?' Sesshoumaru flicked the small chunks of flesh from his clothing before taking a quick survey of the surroundings for the murderer. When he found no signs of the enemy, he made his way back to his castle. _

"The Forbidden Forest can only mean one thing." he spoke aloud as he traveled.

'_They have reawakened.'_

Shift…..

It had been an hour or so since Kagome had put Rin to bed. Now she lay under the blanket of the night sky in the steaming hot spring. It felt good to lay there, knowing that Sesshoumaru wouldn't return until the following evening. It put her mind at ease.

She laid back against the rocks and tilted her head upwards to glance at the stars.

"I wonder how everyone is doing." she spoke softly to herself. Thoughts of her friends rumbled through her mind. "We would be getting ready for dinner now." she reminisced.

_Inuyasha would insist on his favorite ramen. After a small debate, Kagome would cave and prepare his meal. Inuyasha would scarf down his ramen in hopes of getting more. Miroku would be too busy trying to feel on Sango's butt to even notice the food in front of him. A minute or two later, their surroundings would echo with a loud smack, followed by the monks cry of innocence._

"Lecher." Kagome grinned at the daydream.

_The small fox demon would then enjoy his spin top lollipop and comment on Inuyasha's eating habits. Inuyasha would pop the kit on his head, causing Shippo to cry and Kagome to sit the half demon. _

Kagome sighed longingly. She sank lower into the steaming water. Leaving only her eyes above water, she began to blow bubbles through her nose.

'_I wonder if they are searching for me.' she thought. 'What will happen if I see him again? He must hate me.'_

Hate. That was one of the last words she spoke to him at their last encounter.

Kagome shook her head vigorously to expel the thoughts from her mind. She didn't feel like dealing with this now. Now, she had to find a way to save his life, to save all their lives. She had to discover the secret of this so called spell Sesshoumaru accused her of inflicting upon him.

"He won't tell me anything about it. What does it do? How does it affect him? Will he die from it?" All these thoughts raced through her mind. He became very agitated.

"Grrrr." she growled unconsciously. "How can he expect me to help him, if he won't tell me what on earth I'm suppose to do to get rid of this stupid thing?"

She laid her head back and closed her eyes, letting the steam of the spring melt away her troubles a little longer.

She didn't hear as someone entered the area. The figure watched her as she submerged herself under the water, only to reappear a few seconds later, soaked to the core. She flew her drenched hair through the air, landing on her back. She wiped the water from her eyes. The girl looked like a goddess with the moonlight beaming down upon her. Her sent was intoxicating, and her luscious skin called to him. He felt his demon blood steep, burning with an urgent desire. His eyes flickered red and his tongue caressed his lips as he stared lustfully at the form before him.

He had to have her. He would have her.

* * *

_So... What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Confused? I want to know. So please, review. Let me know how you feel about my story._

**_Review Response_**

_**V.X.O.** - Thank you for sticking with me! What did you think of this chapter? Hope you continue to enjoy the story, and I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_**la89801 **- Hehe, thank you for your review! And did you see, I added more Sesshy! He's a cutie isn't he?_

_Well, I hope more people find the time to read and review my stories. I'd like to know how I'm doing. Thank you to everyone, and hope to hear from you soon. I'll try to get the next chapter up before Christmas, but I'm not making any promises. I'm going to try and work on a Kiddie Story for my 10 month old niece! That's going to be one of her Christmas presents. Her first Christmas... YAY! She already broke me LOL, but it's ok... she deserves it. She is the sweetest little thing! Hehe, ok... I'm done_

_Til next time!_


	7. Ladies and Demons

_Hello everyone. Wow it really has been a while since I was last on here huh? I hope you guys didn't give up on me. My life has been really hecktic. But after a year hiatus, I'm back with a new chapter. It's not a long chapter, and for that I am truely sorry. But, it's a start. I plan to have the next chapter up in a couple weeks. It all depends on my time management skills, which I am still trying to improve. _

_On a different note. Who all are going to MomoCon 2007 this year? It's March 17th and 18th. I'm planning on going with a friend of mine. Sara-chan... we're going to have so much fun. This is my second year going to a con, and this will be Sara-chan's first time. We're hopefully going to cosplay too... maybe. Anyway... enjoy this chapter, but remember. Love it, hate it, I don't care, I want to hear from you._

_Thanks, and Enjoy!_

_**Roses of Chaos**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or his friends.

* * *

Chapter 7: Ladies and Demons 

Kagome heard a snarl in the distance. Wading through the water of the hot spring, she stood as she heard rustling of leaves, and a figure emerging from the shadows. The silvery hair waved in the wind, ember eyes glaring in her direction. The moonlight revealed the shadowed figure in the clearing of the hot spring. Kagome's timidness quickly disintegrated, turning to annoyance.

"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?" She looked at him with inquisitive eyes. She took note of his staring, following his gaze to her wet, bare form. Kagome turned red with embarrassment and anger, quickly sinking below the waters surface.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing?" She screamed at the demon lord. She looked into his eyes once more. But something was wrong. No longer did the cold ember eyes stare at her. No, these eyes were different, tainted with red. These were the eyes of a true demon. A demon, with a purpose.

Realization sank in, but it was too late. Before she could react, Sesshoumaru was pounding into the hot spring. His forceful embrace pushed her backwards a few feet, her back slamming into the cold cobblestone wall. Kagome struggled to break free from his grasp, but it was useless. He easily overpowered the girl, pressing his body harshly against her, pinning her arms upward against his chest.

"Get off of me!!" she screamed, digging her nails into his chest with no affect. She could feel his hand sliding up her inner thigh and she quickly clamped her legs together.

Sesshoumaru growled, maneuvering himself in between her legs once more. He ravaged her neck with his tongue, his fangs gliding across her throat. His left hand slid up her body, feeling every inch of her delicate skin. He could hear the whimpers and screams of protest, but he didn't care.

Sesshoumaru moved back a little to get a handful of her luscious breasts, freeing Kagome's hands in the process. "STOP IT !" she cried and without a moments hesitation, Kagome swung her arm back and struck the demon lord across the face as hard as she could. Sesshoumaru's head jerked to the right.

With a small hand print on his left cheek, Sesshoumaru's head turned slowly, fire in his eyes. He caught site of the woman who dared strike him, and was about to return the favor when something took hold of him. He saw her standing there, determination in her eyes, but there was something else. He could sense fear. Her face stained with tears, her eyes never left him. They glared at each other a moment. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the tear trailing down her cheek, and his eyes flickered.

Kagome gasped as his eyes returned to the normal ember hue. For a split second, however, Kagome thought she saw something else in his eyes. She thought she saw the look of regret.

Sesshoumaru stepped back, placing his hand on his cheek as it tingled from the force of her slap. Kagome didn't know what changed in him, but right now, she didn't care. She took the opportunity to escape, her naked form racing to her room, where she barricaded herself for the night. Sesshoumaru watcher her run away, but didn't pursue her.

Shift…..

Inuyasha climbed out of the old well, discouragement on his face.

"She wasn't there, was she?" Miroku asked, already knowing the answer. Inuyasha shot him a look of annoyance.

"Damnit!" he shouted, storming back to the village. Miroku looked at Shippo with a knowing look on his face. "She wasn't there." they said simultaneously.

The trio walked into the village in time to meet Sango and Kirara. She looked at Inuyasha, taking note of the irritated look on his face.

"She wa…." she started to say before Inuyasha's voice drowned her out.

"Don't say another word." he bellowed, stalking into Kaede's house.

"Damnit! Where are you Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned the empty hut. He had been searching for two days when she didn't return that night. Anger and shock consumed him after their altercation until the sun went down and she was still nowhere to be seen. Then that anger was replaced with guilt and anxiety.

Miroku and Sango looked warily at Inuyasha as he paced the small hut.

"Why don't we search a little further out?" Sango suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Miroku agreed. "Sango, you take Shippo and Kirara, while Inuyasha and……" Before Miroku could get another word out, the half demon was pounding out the door and into the forest.

Miroku sighed. "While Inuyasha storms off by himself as usual." he finished sarcastically. Everyone went outside, and after Kirara turned into her larger demon form, were off to catch up with Inuyasha.

Time slipped by quickly with no luck locating Kagome. Inuyasha was too impatient to wait for the others on their search, and often found himself ahead of the pack quite a few times. When the group finally caught up with him, he was sulking in a nearby tree. The sun had set, but they could see his haori in the moon light.

"I suppose we are camping here for the night." Miroku assumed, dismounting Kirara hastily. He rubbed his soar bottom with ease and satisfaction, happy to be on his own two feet again.

"We head out at first light!" Inuyasha bit out sharply. Sango looked agitated at her friend.

"If you are so worried about her, why don't you continue on with the search?"

"Yeah!" Shippo cried. "It's still early. After all, it's your fault she ran off in the first place!"

They heard rustling in the trees overhead as Inuyasha jumped from his perch.

"How am I suppose to look for her like this!?!" He yelled, sending Shippo to find refuge with Miroku.

"Of course." Miroku muttered, staring at a dark haired Inuyasha. In all the anxiety to locate Kagome, they forgot about the new moon. No wonder Inuyasha called the search off early.

Not a lot of talk occurred throughout the night. The group ate in silence and soon fell asleep under the blanket of stars. Inuyasha, however, had trouble sleeping. When he closed his eyes, all he saw was Kagome. He could smell her sweet scent tingling at his human nose. At one point in the night, he thought he could hear her calling his name, but when he awoke, only the sound of nature could be heard. He yawned widely before laying down once more.

"Oh Kagome, where are you?" he questioned. "Shippo is right, I am the reason you ran off. That's why I have to find you, and make sure you are safe." he admitted, before falling back asleep.

Fog entered the clearing where the band of friends lay slumbering. The wind blew lightly, sending dead leaves to dance in the dark, starlit sky. The nocturnal creatures of the forest busied themselves to collect food before the sun reappeared soon.

"Inuyasha." he heard a whisper, and his ears perked.

"Kagome?" he asked. "Where are you?"

"Inuyasha…" The soft sound fluttered through his ears. He looked around frantically.

"Kagome! Where are you?" he called out again.

"Why won't you save me?" he heard as Kagome's figure appeared in front of him.

"Save you? Kagome what's wrong?" he asked, extending his hand.

Kagome pulled away from him quickly. "WHY WON'T YOU SAVE ME?!?" she cried.

Inuyasha could not contain his anger any more. "What the hell are you talking about?" As soon as he finished his sentence, he saw it. It was that look, that dangerous look in her eyes, and he knew what it meant.

"…Kagome I…" he began, but it was too late, and he knew it.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha plummeted to the ground in a loud thud. Pain ran ramped throughout his entire body, more so than usual.

"Damnit Kagome!" he hollered, lifting himself from the ground. He wiped the dirt from his face. Opening his eyes, he found something wasn't right. He was looking at his comrades staring at him, but no Kagome was among them.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"Are you ok?" they all said in unison.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked.

"We don't know, we haven't found her yet." Sango stated.

"But, she just sat me, where is she?" he asked more forcefully.

Miroku could see anger and confusion in the eyes of his worried companion. "Sango is telling the truth." he said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah," Shippo added. "You just fell out of that tree right there, that must have hurt!" Shippo continued, a smirk on his face.

"WHACK!"

"Ouch!" Shippo cried, holding his head where Inuyasha pounded his fist.

"Now now, Inuyasha, calm down." Sango interrupted. "It's still early. Let's start packing up and prepare for the task at hand." All agreed and spent the last couple of hours in silence. Sango took Kirara and Shippo to a stream they had past the night before, while Miroku and Inuyasha packed up camp and prepared a fire to cook their breakfast.

Sango came back with the morning catch of fish and quickly roasted it on the fire. While eating, the bright rays of the sun crossed the land. Sango and Miroku watched together as Inuyasha's hair changed back to it's normal silvery tresses. At the time, Inuyasha had just stolen Shippo's breakfast, and the small fox demon was squalling to Miroku. Something quickly caught hold of Inuyasha as he was transforming from human back to half demon.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked out hastily.

"Inuyasha please…" Sango started, but Inuyasha silenced her, his nose sniffing the air.

"Do you smell that?" he asked out loud.

"I don't smell anything." Sango replied.

"I smell something faint." Shippo answered, looking around with his nose in the air as well, Kirara following suit.

Inuyasha sniffed more, trying to separate the scent from the morning dew.

"Do you sense anything monk?" he asked callously.

"I think so. It seems familiar." Miroku answered. "It feels like….."

"I smell blood." Inuyasha stated.

"Kagome!" Miroku finally spat out.

In an instant, the fire was out and everyone was running in the direction of the scent. It was closer than they thought. Half a mile away, the group came across a cave that reeked of blood. In front lay a demons corpse. Sango and Miroku took a closer look at the lizard demon body laying before them a gaping hole in its chest.

"What on earth happened to this creature?" Miroku asked, noticing its eyes had been removed. Sango just stared, inspecting it for anything suspicious.

Inuyasha pounded inside. He could certainly smell Kagome's blood coming from here. When he got inside, he was met by a gruesome site. A demon lay in a pool of blood, his head detached from his body. He took a survey of the cavern when his eyes grew wide. Tossed in the corner was Kagome's school uniform. Inuyasha scooped it up quickly, clenching it tightly with his fists.

The others entered the cave and saw Inuyasha standing in the corner, a green skirt in hand.

"Oh no!" Sango gasped, covering her mouth with her trembling hands. "What happened to her? What happened to Kagome?" Miroku could see the demon slayers eyes fill with tears. His eyes began to sting as well.. He placed his arm over her shoulder to try and ease her mind.

"There there Sango." He said in a soft voice. "Kagome is alright, of this I am sure." he proclaimed, never letting his own uncertanty show.

Inuyasha's eyes fell to the floor, noticing the semi-dried puddle of blood his nose recognized as Kagome's. He remained silent.

Miroku and Sango stepped closer to examine the area Inuyasha studied. They saw the somewhat large stain of blood on the ground next to the body of the headless demon.

Finally, Inuyasha spoke. "She's hurt, but I cna't tell how bad from this stain. We know she was here. Now the question is, where is she, and is she alright?"

Inuyasha clenched her clothing tighter, kicking the dead demons head across the cave.

"_All night, I was this close, and I couldn't sense anything. If I was not so weak, I would have found her by now." _Inuyasha scolded himself silently.

Miroku gazed at the headless body. "So who killed this demon then? Surely Kagome didn't." Inuyasha glanced at his spiritual friend. "Only a really sharp sword could do that." Miroku finished.

Shippo bounced up and landed on the shoulder of the demon slayer. His young fox demon eyes gazed into the eyes of Inuyasha, whom was tearing himself apart from the inside. He remembered the same look on Inuyasha's face when Inuyasha witnessed the fox magic of his father that saved Shippo and Kagome from the Thunder Brothers. He knew his half demon friend despised his human side for being so close to this chamber where Kagome was surely held captive.

"_But Inuyasha shouldn't blame himself." _Shippo thought to himself. _"Kirara and I didn't sense anything either, and we are both full demons. Not only that, but Miroku and Sango didn't sense anything amiss either, and they are both well trained for mortals." _His thoughts paused as new ones began to take form.

"Why didn't any of us sense this obvious presence of Kagome?" he asked out loud to his friends, who took his question as a rhetorical one. Shippo straightened on Sango's shoulders. "Listen to me," he exclaimed. "Why couldn't Kirara or I sense Kagome, or the demons for that matter. When we approached, we could feel the presence grow stronger, right?" Sango and Miroku looked at each other simultaneously.

"Now that you mention it, Shippo is right." exclaimed Miroku, tapping his fist in his open palm. "Something was concealing this location, but now that the source is gone, the barrier is starting to weaken."

"The demon that's outside looks to be less decayed than this one. He couldn't be more than a day or two old." Sango calculated.

"It would take a strong demonic presence to leave a barrier up for that long." Miroku stated. "Not to mention talented to leave a barrier up for so long without being here." he added. Everyone's faces grew long with worry.

"Has Naraku really grown this strong?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. His friends were in the same train of thought.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha began, a puzzled look on his face. "Didn't you say only a sharp sword could do the damage inflicted on this poor sap?" he asked, referring to the headless demon. The monk nodded in agreement.

"Tell me," Inuyasha continued. "How did the demon outside die?" Sango and Miroku looked at each other in speculation.

"He had a large hole in his chest, and red marks around his neck, as if someone was choking him.

Inuyasha ran outside. Kneeling over, he began to examine the corpse before him. Everyone piled behind him, watching him as he inspected the body for clues.

After a few moments, Inuyasha stood. "I don't know who actually killed him," he began. "But I can tell you that Sesshoumaru was here." Shippo and the others looked at him inquisitively.

"What makes you so sure?" the fox demon asked. Inuyasha bent down once more, pointing to a very faint green smudge on the demon, where his mane met his neck. "That burn is from the acid in his fingertips." he stated simply. Miroku and Sango took a closer look, their human eyes barely noticing the burn buried beneath the demons mane.

"Kagome's blood inside is older than this demon's. Her blood was spilt the same time that demon inside was beheaded. Tokijin could have easily decapitated that thick brutes neck, especially in the hands of Sesshoumaru." Miroku's seemingly compliment of Sesshoumaru's strength left a bitter taste of distain in Inuyasha's mouth.

"What does this mean? Did Sesshoumaru kidnap Kagome?" Sango asked.

"We're going to find out." Inuyasha bit out.

"Grab your things and keep up, we're going to the Western Lands."

* * *

_So, what did you think? Whatever it is, I want to hear from you. Shoot me an email, it's in my profile._

_Thanks to everyone who have been patient with me while I was on leave._

**_Roses of Chaos_**


End file.
